


'Cause I always have to steal my Kisses from You

by brianmaybrianmay



Series: Maylor 5+1 things [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 5 +1, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roger Just Wants To Kiss Brian, brian is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmaybrianmay/pseuds/brianmaybrianmay
Summary: 5 times Roger kissed Brian, and 1 time Brian kissed Roger.aka, Roger keeps kissing Brian, and Brian is confused.





	'Cause I always have to steal my Kisses from You

**1.**

The first time it happened, Brian had just wanted to go home.

Freddie was hosting a party - for what reason Brian couldn't remember, possibly just because it was Friday night. Either way, it was one of his wildly extravagant parties that Brian rather disliked, if he was being honest. Still, he had promised Freddie that he'd make the effort and show up, mostly because Roger and John had both told the frontman that they'd be there too. He refused to be the only stick in the mud.

John had brought Veronica though and Freddie was off mingling with the other guests and sneaking off with Jim whenever the opportunity arose, so Brian found himself sticking with Roger for most of the night.

He'd gotten talking to a girl earlier, a lovely little thing with blonde hair and green eyes, but he'd noticed her eyes starting to glaze over when he'd gotten a little carried away with himself talking about the cosmos - clearly she was getting bored of him.

It was fine though, he'd just gotten out of a long term relationship after a messy break up, and he was enjoying being single for the time being. It was nice to have the time now to focus on himself now that he was single for the first time in years, and as well as the fact that he'd made the decision to drop his studies and just focus on Queen.

The party was currently in it's winding down stage, the house starting to empty out - which only made it easier to see the mess. He was pretty sure John and Veronica had snuck out earlier on in the night considering they were nowhere to be found. He and Roger had stuck it out though.

He just wasn't sure how they'd been roped into a game of spin the bottle.

If he was being honest, now was usually about the time that he'd be saying goodbye to Freddie and heading home - he wasn't one for the late night parties, and he was rather tired tonight anyway. Freddie had grabbed him while he was looking for his coat though and had dragged him into the sitting room, grinning at the others that he had managed to herd into the room.

Roger waved up at him from where he was sitting on the floor, a grin on his face that lead Brian to believe he wasn't totally sober. Then again, neither was he so he wouldn't judge,

"We're playing spin the bottle, so don't even think of sneaking off just yet!" Fred exclaimed, putting his hands on Brian's shoulders and pushing him into a sitting position on the carpet. He sighed as he looked up at the frontman, rolling his eyes, "Fred, it's late, come on" He whined and Freddie tutted, "Nonsense, you can stay here tonight" He told him.

"Yeah, have another drink, it'll be fun" Roger piped up, leaning across the circle to refill Brian's glass from the bottle of wine he had beside him.

"Fine, I'll stay for one round" Brian shrugged. It was easier to just give in and stay for one round of the stupid game. There was only nine of them around the circle, he doubted it'd last long.

"Fantastic! Now, finish off that bottle and hand it over, Rog" Roger did what he was told and handed the bottle over to Freddie once he had drained the last dregs of it, who put it down in the middle and gave it a hard spin. It landed on some bloke Brian had never seen before, and Freddie grinned as he leaned over for a quick kiss.

And so the game passed in exactly the same way until it was eventually Brian's turn and he spun the bottle, raising his eyebrows when the mouth of the bottle stopped spinning pointing in Roger's direction.

The drummer grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve before leaning across the circle on his hands and knees to meet Brian, who rolled his eyes and did the same, leaning over to press a quick peck to Roger's lips.

He glanced over at Freddie when he heard him scoff, "What was that, are you both children? Play the game like you mean it" He teased with a grin, and Brian looked at Roger before leaning back across the circle. This time Roger grabbed him with a hand on the back of his neck, crushing his lips against Brian's. It wasn't what the guitarist had expected at all, although he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised - Roger never half arsed anything.

He felt a shiver running up his spine at the feeling of Roger's tongue sliding against his and he bit his own lip as he pulled back, glancing up at the drummer shyly who looked back at him from under his eyelashes.

He knew his cheeks were bright red and he sunk back to his own spot around the circle, quickly downing the rest of the wine in his glass just for something to do with his hands,

"That's more like it, was that so hard?" Freddie asked with a grin, reaching over to playfully slap Brian's knee.

Brian was just glad he'd only promised Freddie he'd stay for the one round.

 

**2.**

The second time it happened, Brian certainly hadn't been expecting it.

"Rog, how many times have I told you? Don't put the empty milk carton back in the fridge, throw it out" Brian sighed as he threw the offending item in the bin.

It was a Saturday morning and Brian had gotten up with the intention of making a cup of tea, only to find that the milk carton in the fridge was empty. He'd told Roger before but the younger man never seemed to listen. The sooner he got his own flat the better, not that either of them were looking but that was besides the point.

"I'm running down to the shop, I'll be a few minutes" He called to the rest of the flat, assuming Roger would hear him wherever he was. He wasn't expecting Roger to stumble into the kitchen a few seconds later, pulling on his boots,

"I'll come with you. I'm bored, could use some fresh air"

Brian sighed at the fur coat Roger had on, which clashed horrifically with the checkered trousers and blue shirt he was wearing. He found it easier not to question the younger mans fashion sense sometimes.

They walked down to the shop together, Brian putting his hands in his pockets while Roger lit a cigarette,

"How's the new song coming along?" Roger asked around the cigarette in his mouth, looking up at Brian who nodded, "Good, yeah. I could use your help with the drum beat though" He shrugged.

The band was on some downtime at the moment. They were only back a couple of weeks from their last tour and Brian knew they were all exhausted. Deaky was currently enjoying the life of a newlywed and even Freddie seemed to be content for the moment to just stay in England with Jim rather than jetting off to Munich or New York as he tended to do. Still, Brian found it hard to sit and do nothing, especially now that he didn't have his studies to keep him occupied, so he had been toying with writing a couple of new songs. Just something to keep him busy.

"Have you been working on much?" He asked, and Roger shrugged, "A little, just wrote a few riffs and stuff. Nothing major" He told Brian as he finished his smoke, flicking the butt away. Brian nodded, humming quietly, "Maybe I can look over them, see if they fit into any of the songs I've written"

"Yeah, that'd be gr- shit"

Brian frowned as Roger ducked behind him, glancing over his shoulder at the other man, "Uh, Rog?" He asked, and Roger smiled sheepishly up at him, "See that bloke coming towards us?" He asked, and Brian looked in the direction that the drummer was nodding in,

"Uh, yeah? The guy with the beard?"

"Yeah. Remember that press signing we did a few weeks before the tour, and I hooked up with that girl? The blonde one with the tattoos?" He asked, and Brian nodded, vaguely remembering the girl he was talking about, "Yeah, well, she must've forgotten at the time to mention that she had a boyfriend. He walked in on us, and obviously there was a bit of an altercation. He said he'd deck me next time he saw me"

"I take it that's the boyfriend then?"

"Got it in one. It was nice knowing you, Bri. I come out for a stroll to get some milk and I get beaten to death by some bloke, shitty way to go, right?"

Brian rolled his eyes, turning around to Roger, "Well you're being a little bit obvious by trying to hide behind me, which - by the way, clearly isn't working. Just act natural, he might not recognise you" He shrugged.

He was sure it wasn't as big a deal as Roger was making it out to be. Like he said, the guy might not even recognise Roger if he'd stop so obviously trying to hide.

Roger clearly thought differently though. He looked up at Brian for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face before grabbing the guitarist by the hair, dragging his face down and planting a kiss on his lips. Brian flailed for a moment as Roger backed against the window of the shop they'd been passing, pulling Brian against him so it appeared as though the taller man had pressed Roger against the window.

It didn't take long before he got with the program though and rested his hands tentatively on Roger's waist. He could taste the smoke from the cigarette Roger had just had.

He pulled back once the guy had quickly passed them by, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Roger, "What was that?" He asked, and the younger man blushed prettily for a moment, "Sorry. Public displays of affection tend to make people uncomfortable - they don't usually stop and stare. Plus you're unnecessarily tall, so" He explained with a shrug, and Brian nodded as he took a step away from Roger, running a hand through his own hair.

"Right"

"Well come on, that milk isn't gonna buy itself. I think we should buy a cake or something too, celebrate the fact that I didn't get killed today" Roger rambled as he continued walking on, leaving Brian to stare at him dumbfoundedly for a moment before jogging to catch up.

 

**3.**

The third time it happened, Roger was drunk.

Properly shitfaced drunk, not like the time they'd been at Freddie's party and had played spin the bottle. That time he'd just been tipsy enough to lower his inhibitions, now he was barely able to walk straight.

They were at the after party of some awards show that they had been invited to, and it wasn't like any of them were exactly sober. Brian had managed to lose the others along the way but he was managing fine by himself. He'd had enough to drink that he was actually enjoying the night - rather than sneaking out once he had lost the others. He was chatting to a couple of people he'd gotten talking to when John passed him, and he smiled and raised his glass slightly in greeting,

"Bri, there you are. We need your help, Roger's drunk"

"He's always drunk at these things, Deaky. We're all a bit drunk"

"No, he's properly drunk. Fred was holding his hair back while he insisted he was gonna puke his guts up before I came looking for you"

Brian sighed as John explained. He knew Roger was young and liked to party, but he got messy when he drank. It didn't help that the drummer didn't seem to know his limit either, and Brian was constantly telling him to drink water in between his alcoholic drinks but he never listened. He usually just slept through the hangover the next day, and then promised he'd listen to Brian next time.

"Right, come on. Where is he?" He asked, excusing himself from the conversation.

He walked with John to the bathroom and found Freddie and Roger in the large cubicle at the back of the bathroom, Roger lying slouched against the toilet while Freddie leaned against the wall of the cubicle, "Oh, there you are, darling. Can you help with this? John said you'd know how to handle him" Fred said when Brian followed the bassist into the stall, "That's only cause you're usually just as drunk as him when he needs dealing with" He shrugged, rolling his eyes when Freddie blew him a kiss.

He crouched beside Roger, brushing his blonde hair back from his face, "Hey, Rog. It's me, can you stand up for me?" He asked and Roger nodded slightly, his eyes drooping. He put one of Roger's arms around his shoulder, helping the drummer to his feet.

"I'm gonna take him home, can one of you find his coat and take it with you?" He asked as he put his own arm around Roger's waist to keep him upright.

He managed to get him outside without much commotion and put his own coat around his shoulders, zipping it up on him before putting his arm back around his waist,

"You alright? Not gonna get sick on me, are you?" He asked, and Roger shook his head slightly, "Didn't get sick. Thought I was gonna but.. didn't" He slurred, leaning his head against Brian's shoulder as they walked slowly along. Brian was just glad that their hotel wasn't too far from where they'd been. He wasn't sure how they'd manage a long walk right now, and he didn't trust Roger not to puke if he tried putting him in a taxi.

"D'you want me to go and get you something to eat when we get back to the hotel? There must be a shop around that's open. I could grab you a sandwich or something?" He suggested and Roger shook his head, "No.. just.. wanna sleep" He murmured.

Brian sighed, shaking his head slightly as he looked down at the younger man, "Roger, you said last time you got like this that you wouldn't do it again. What if you had tried to leave by yourself and walked into traffic or something?" He asked.

Roger just whined, rolling his eyes, "Don't give out to me. I'm a grown up, I know how to handle my drunk" He huffed - Brian begged to differ.

He eventually got them back to the hotel and propped Roger against the wall of the lift while he searched in his pocket for their room key. All things considered, he was just glad that Roger wasn't being more difficult about being made leave the party and come back to the hotel to go to bed. Seemed he was past the point of arguing and just wanted to sleep.

"Right, I'm gonna get you a glass of water and some painkillers, and then you can sleep, alright?" He told Roger as he sat him down on his bed. He went back to him once he had gotten the aforementioned items, sitting beside him on the bed while the drummer took the tablets and knocked back glass of water,

"Try and get some sleep. I'm sure you'll feel awful in the morning but I'll go get you breakfast or something" He said, brushing Roger's hair from his face.

He frowned when Roger caught his wrist in his hand, looking up at him with an expression that Brian couldn't quite figure out. He looked like he was making his mind up about something. Either that or he was trying very hard not to get sick on Brian,

"Are you al-"

Roger cut him off by surging forward and kissing Brian, still holding onto the guitarist's wrist.

He was a little shocked to say the least, but it wasn't like this was the first time Roger had kissed him. Besides, he had a feeling Roger would end up toppling off the bed to the ground if he pushed him off him. So he just sat and let Roger kiss him - although he wasn't exactly actively participating.

It wasn't the best kiss he'd ever had in his life - putting it lightly. Roger was messy in general when he was drunk and even more so when he was trying to kiss. Brian didn't miss the low whine that escaped the drummer's throat as he attempted to force his tongue down Brian's throat, letting go of the older man's wrist so that he could knot his fingers into his curls instead.

It was only when Roger attempted to climb into his lap that Brian decided to put a stop to it. He pulled back from the kiss, holding onto Roger's shoulders so that he wouldn't fall off the bed from where he was half straddling Brian's lap,

"Alright, that's enough. Think it's time for you to get into bed" He told him as he slid out from under Roger, pulling back the duvet as he did. Roger simply pouted up at him, but Brian refused to feel sorry for him, "Don't look at me like that, you brought this on yourself" He told him, "Get into bed"

He was relieved that Roger did as he was told this time, pressing his face into the pillow as Brian pulled the covers up over him, sitting back on the edge of the bed once he had done so, "Get some sleep" He murmured, running his fingers gently through the tangles of blonde hair, before getting up to get him another glass of water for when he woke up.

No doubt Roger was going to be feeling rough in the morning.

 

**4.**

The fourth time it happened, Brian wasn't really sure what was going on.

"No not like that. More like.. dun dun tshh, if you get me?"

"Not really, no"

They were in the studio working on a new song - or attempting to anyway. They were all tired and getting slightly bristly with each other, hours of writing and recording was starting to get to all four members of the band and Brian didn't doubt that one of them would end up snapping sooner or later.

Freddie was pouting that he didn't have much to do on the song they were working on today since Brian was singing lead on this one, but the guitarist had still wanted him there - Fred had a knack for working out kinks in songs that Brian just couldn't figure out. Roger was refusing to cooperate with the drum beat, insisting that it sounded better the way he was doing it. John had just given up arguing with the lot of them and was strumming idly at his bass as he watched the other three arguing.

"I don't get what you want me to do"

"Darling, I don't think Brian does either"

"Oh shut up, he knows exactly what I want. He just wants to do it his way"

Brian was fed up with going over the same thing over and over again. He was proud of the song he'd written - Long Away - but it didn't sound right with the changes to the drum beat that Roger was trying to make. He knew the drummer wasn't intentionally trying to piss him off, but they'd just come off the back of releasing A Night at the Opera and they were all exhausted from the tour and the press releases that had followed - not to mention the music video for Bohemian Rhapsody.

They'd dived straight back into writing and recording too, a matter of weeks after things had settled down. Freddie had it in his head that they'd release this new album soon enough, calling it A Day at the Races - as a sort of back to back with the latest album. It was a good idea, it was just burning them all out a little.

"Fred, phone for you" Jim called, sticking his head in the door,

"I'll be back in a minute, try to not kill each other while I'm gone" He told Brian and Roger who were staring each other down, before slipping out the door. Brian sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Rog, why are you fighting me so hard on this?" He asked. Roger shrugged, getting up from behind his drum kit and pulling off his headphones,

"I don't know, I'm tired and pissed off. Think I might be just hungry too.. there's nothing wrong with the song" He shrugged, and Brian's heart clenched a little at the sight of him. His face was drawn and there were dark circles under his eyes - he looked just as tired as Brian felt.

"Maybe we need to slow down a little, we're all knackered and we're not gonna get anything done if we're just fighting every time we come into the studio" He suggested, glancing over at John. It was true, seemed they were just fighting for the sake of it.

Freddie came back into the room a moment later, trying his best to hide his grin although he wasn't managing very well,

"I have news, darlings"

Brian put his hands on his hips as he looked over at him, simply waiting on him to continue.

"Don't look so excited.." He said sarcastically before continuing, "I just got a call from Reid. I won't bore you with the details, but we've topped the charts. Bohemian Rhapsody is number one in the UK charts" He told them with a grin.

Brian just looked at him as the news sunk in. Queen had slowly been growing in popularity - especially after the release of A Night at the Opera, but he certainly hadn't expected them to top the charts, "We.. what?" He asked, a grin growing on his own face.

He laughed a little incredulously as John bounded over to Freddie for a hug, running his hands through his hair. This seemed to have been just the news they'd all needed to brighten their spirits a little. He looked down at Roger when the younger man pulled at his arm, a bright smile painted on his face, "We did it! We've got a number one song!" He beamed, grasping Brian's face between his hands.

Brian laughed, before the sound was swallowed by Roger's lips as he leaned up to kiss him.

It was more spontaneous than the others had been, and it only lasted a second, but Roger's face softened slightly as he looked up at him after he'd pulled back. Brian wasn't sure what his excuse was this time - the first time was part of a game, Roger had been trying not to get beaten up the second time, and Brian wasn't sure he even remembered the last time.

He swallowed, the feeling of.. something, curling in his stomach. They were interrupted by John and Freddie though, who hadn't seemed to have noticed their band mates kiss, jumping on them for a group hug.

He could think himself to death about it later - right now they were celebrating.

 

**5.**

The fifth time it happened, Brian was starting to think there was something going on.

They were at some event, it was the latest in a string of events that Queen had been invited to since they had started getting popular - and Brian could barely remember what it was for this time. Roger seemed a little bit off tonight, but he wasn't sure what exactly it was. The younger man had just smiled and brushed it off earlier when Brian had asked him if he was alright.

He was sat at their table with John and Veronica, chatting to the pair. Veronica had been showing him photos of their new baby - a little boy. He was glad the two of them were settling well into family life. He wasn't sure where Freddie was, off mingling somewhere he assumed.

As for Roger, he could see him sitting by the bar, looking like he was contemplating.. something, with the way he was staring into his drink. So he excused himself from the pair, making his way over to the drummer and taking a seat beside him, "Hey, you alright?" He asked, and Roger glanced over at him, giving him a small smile, "Yeah, just getting a little bored of this routine is all. How long's it been since we haven't had something going on, be it recording or touring or doing this?" He asked, and Brian nodded.

He got it really, they were all worn out. It had been a good while since they'd had any down time and while they were all riding on the success that Queen was going through right now - it'd be nice to have a little time to themselves.

"I know the feeling. But soon we'll be back to doing nothing, get a chance to recharge the batteries a little" He murmured with a small smile, elbowing Roger gently. They'd be fine once they got a break.

"Come on, have another drink and ch- what's wrong?" He asked, before following to where Roger was looking with a frown on his face.

"Oh, didn't think Dominique would be here tonight"

"Neither did I" Roger muttered as he knocked back what was left in his glass. Brian knew their break up had been a little messy, they were still on good terms, but the break up itself hadn't been the greatest. He wasn't sure how Roger felt about the fact that she was clearly here with her new husband too,

"Shit, she's looking at us. Do something"

"What d'you mean 'do something'? What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Quick, kiss me!"

"What?"

Brian hardly knew what was happening before Roger pulled him towards him by the front of his shirt, pressing their lips together. Okay so he knew Roger had kissed him as a distraction before, but this time it was different. Dominique obviously knew who they were, and she had already seen them.

Still, Roger was clearly panicking about it for some reason, so Brian did the only thing he could think of at the moment and played the part, cupping the younger man's cheek gently in his hand. He pulled away at the tap on his shoulder though, turning back to see Dominique,

"Well this is certainly a surprise" She said with a smile. She didn't look pissed off at the situation she'd walked into. In fact, she looked somewhat happy for them actually.

Brian didn't know what to say so he just kept quiet, let Roger do the talking. What he said though, wasn't what Brian was expecting,

"Yeah, it's all still a bit new really. We haven't told many people" He said with a smile, snaking an arm around Brian's waist and pulling him slightly closer, "Well I'm glad you've sorted yourself out, Roger. I'm happy for the two of you"

That was it, Brian knew that Roger had slept around a fair bit in his time, so he assumed this was him trying to prove a point, trying to pretend that he'd settled down in a stable relationship in front of Dominique - especially since she was here with hew new husband.

They made small talk with her for a few minutes, Roger's arm never dropping from around Brian's waist while they did, before she excused herself. Brian waited until she was out of sight and earshot before turning to Roger, "What the hell was that?" He asked and Roger shrugged, a slightly sheepish smile on his face. Brian sighed, biting his lip gently. Right, he had to get to the bottom of this,

"Rog, why do you keep kissing me?"

"What? No I don't!"

"You do though. When we were out and saw that bloke who wanted to flatten you, when Bohemian Rhapsody got to number one, I don't know if you even remember it but that time we were in the hotel and you got blackout drunk and decided to snog me"

Roger's cheeks flushed a little at the last comment, but Brian kept going, "Just, cut it out, alright? Friends don't do that, John and Freddie aren't constantly planting ones on us or on each other" He told him.

Roger just looked a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Right, yeah. Sorry.. I'll stop, didn't realise it was an issue" He murmured.

Brian wasn't even sure it was an issue, he was just confused.

 

**+1.**

"You're absolutely sure that there's nothing you can do?"

"I'm sorry Mr. May, but we're completely booked out tonight except for the penthouses - but they're far more expensive" The receptionist explained, looking somewhat like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Brian shook his head, giving her a slight smile, "Alright, it's fine. Don't worry about it" He told her.

The band was in the middle of the Day at the Races tour and had just finished their last show in Germany, to be heading off to the Netherlands tomorrow morning. Brian was enjoying himself on this tour actually, they had been touring since January over in the States and were now back in Europe for the second leg of the tour. Soon enough they'd be heading back to England for the final shows.

When they were checking in to the hotel though, they found there was a bit of an issue with the rooms. Freddie and John's room was fine, but somehow Brian and Roger had ended up in a room with a double bed instead of two singles. They'd tried sorting it out earlier but the hotel hadn't had any other rooms available.

The other three were still out at the after party but Brian had decided to call it a night and had headed back to the hotel early. He figured he'd chance his arm once more at the reception, but it seemed there really was nothing she could do. He knew it wasn't the receptionist's fault though, so there was no point in making a scene.

Besides it wasn't like it was the first time he'd shared a bed with Roger.

It would, however, be the first time he'd shared a bed with him since this strange atmosphere had grown between the two of them.

Ever since he had told Roger to stop kissing him, it was like this invisible barrier had come up between the pair, and Brian wasn't sure what to make of it. Surely it hadn't been that unreasonable to ask Roger to stop kissing him. Clearly Roger did think so though, because while he had respected Brian's wishes and had stopped kissing him, he'd also backed off completely.

He'd stopped touching the guitarist completely. Brian hadn't really noticed until one day Roger had handed him a cup of tea and when their fingers brushed, the drummer had pulled his hand back so quickly it was like he'd been burned, and had smashed the cup of tea on the ground. Ever since then, he'd noticed Roger had definitely been keeping his distance.

So that was really the only reason why sharing a bed with Roger tonight would be an issue, Brian wouldn't be surprised if he woke up tomorrow morning to find that the younger man had slept on the floor or that he'd hooked up with someone and hadn't come back to the hotel at all.

He just wasn't sure what was going on in Roger's head. It wasn't like he had told him to stay away from him completely, he'd just asked him to stop catching him off guard by randomly kissing him. Which... he hated to admit it, but he rather missed it now that it wasn't happening anymore.

He was confused, of course he was. He liked women, he'd never even been slightly curious about what it would be like to be with a man, but there was just something different about Roger. Maybe it was because they were so close anyway, but he just.. he wondered.

Roger had insisted that there was nothing going on, that he hadn't even realised he'd been kissing Brian so much, but Brian was pretty sure he hadn't been going around kissing Freddie or John. He doubted the drummer had any sort of romantic feelings for him, but that didn't explain the slightly dejected look on his face when Brian had told him to cut it out.

He hadn't realised how long he'd been thinking about it until he heard the door opening and Roger tiptoeing into the room. He was impressed at Roger's ability to be quiet actually, even though he was pretty sure Roger wasn't that drunk - he had seen him drinking water and soft drinks more than alcoholic ones tonight - the younger man wasn't exactly known for being quiet.

He listened to the drummer humming quietly to himself as he changed out of his shirt and trousers before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He slid into the bed beside Brian once he had done all of that and had turned off the lamp on the nightstand, although he did notice that the other man stayed right over the other side of the bed, leaving a considerable empty space in the middle of the bed,

"Rog?"

Roger jumped a little at Brian's voice, turning around to look at him after he had switched on the light again,

"Christ, Brian. I thought you were asleep, you frightened the life of me" He said with a slight smile, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand as he looked over at him,

"What's up?"

"Roger, do you.. do you have feelings for me?"

Roger's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at Brian's question, although the guitarist didn't miss the way his cheeks flushed a little, "Why d'you ask?"

"Well, ever since that night when we saw Dom and her husband and I asked you to stop kissing me, it's like.. you've backed right off"

"I'm doing what you asked me to do"

"I didn't ask you to treat me like I'm a stranger. We're best friends, Rog, or we're supposed to be. Look, you're about to fall off the bed because you're trying to keep so far away from me"

"Well I was under the impression that I was making you uncomfortable. You asked me to back off, and now you're complaining that I have, so just.. what do you want from me, Bri?"

That was the question though, wasn't it? Brian didn't even know what he wanted. He wanted things to go back to how they had been before. Before Roger was trying his best to keep six feet away from him at all times, before he had all these thoughts in his head about what it would be like to kiss Roger for real, what it would be like to do.. other things with him.

"I think.. I think I want to kiss you. Properly, not because you're hiding from someone or you're trying to prove a point, just.. because we want to" He murmured, biting his lip gently. Roger looked like he was weighing up the options in his mind for a moment before he nodded, the movement so small that Brian nearly missed it.

He shifted across the bed slightly and Brian did the same, reaching up to cup the younger man's cheek gently. Roger looked.. nervous, was the only word Brian could think of.

He gave him a small smile, biting his own lip gently before closing the gap and pressing his lips to Roger's - who melted into it almost immediately.

He knew they'd kissed before, but this was different. This time it was just the two of them, and there was no reason for this other than the fact that they wanted to kiss each other. He could feel Roger's hand hovering somewhere near his shoulder and he pulled back slightly, wetting his lips with his tongue as he looked at the drummer, "It's okay, Rog. I want this, I want you to touch me" He breathed, which seemed to get the message across to Roger.

He leaned in to press his lips against Brian's again, a little firmer this time. Brian could barely repress a shiver when he felt Roger's hand sliding under his t-shirt, coming to rest on the bare skin of his hip. He could feel the heat starting to curl in his abdomen as their lips moved together, Roger's tongue sliding against his once they had opened their mouths.

He lay back against the pillow, running his fingers through blonde hair as Roger settled above him, never breaking the kiss.

He gasped against his lips when Roger's knee brushed against his clothed cock, the younger man pulling back with a furious blush painted on his face, "Sorry, I, uh.. got a little carried away" He murmured, not quite meeting Brian's eyes until the guitarist tilted his face up to look at him, "It's alright, don't stop"

Roger nodded, the heat in his eyes unmistakable, and he leaned down to press his lips to Brian's neck this time, sucking gently at the skin there as he rolled his hips properly against Brian's this time.

Brian could do nothing but grip onto Roger's hair, a soft moan leaving his throat at the feeling of the drummer rubbing himself against him, "Can I take this off?" Roger asked against his neck, his fingers toying with the hem of Brian's t-shirt. He nodded, sitting up slightly as he let him pull the item of clothing off. Roger quickly shedded his own top, running his hands down Brian's sides once he had.

Brian swallowed, avoiding Roger's eyes for a moment, "Just.. before this goes any further. I've never done this before, not with a man" He admitted, glancing up to see the younger man's expression softening, "That's okay, we can stop if you want-" Brian shook his head, "-or, you can control how fast this goes, let me know if there's anything that makes you uncomfortable" He told him, pressing his lips quickly to Brian's again before climbing off him completely, lying back against the pillow instead.

Brian got the hint, and he was grateful for it. He wanted this, he wanted to sleep with Roger, he just wasn't sure he was ready to let Roger fuck him.

So he moved to cover Roger's body with his own, smiling when the drummer surged up to press their lips together again, "I'm willing to take this as slow as you need, but I'd really love it if you could get naked" He murmured, his voice husky, and Brian grinned.

It didn't take long for them to strip the rest of the way, and Brian took a moment to just look at Roger. The drummers body was as beautiful as the rest of him - lean and lithe, his chest heaving with want. God, Brian was so hard from just looking at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just.. you're so beautiful" Roger flushed at Brian's statement, a nervous laugh escaping his throat, "Says you" He murmured, wrapping his hand around Brian's cock, smirking when the guitarist groaned, "Lie back down" He murmured, sitting up when Brian did what he was told, "I'm gonna blow you, is that alright?" He asked, and Brian nodded.

He kissed his way down the guitarist's body, nipping gently at his collarbone, his hipbone, as he went. Brian looked like he was wound tight as a spring and Roger smiled, looking up at him as he massaged his hipbones gently with his thumbs, "Relax, it's alright" He breathed, waiting until Brian nodded before he leaned down, wrapping his mouth around his cock.

Brian's hand shot into his hair, not quite pulling, but just holding Roger. He waited until Brian relaxed his grip a little before he got to work, bobbing his head up and down. He wasn't sure how long Brian was going to last so he didn't show off too much - although he knew he was good with his mouth. He didn't want Brian finishing before they got to the main event.

"Fuck.. stop, Rog. Stop"

Roger did what he was told at Brian's words, frowning a little as he looked up at him, "Too much? D'you want to slow down?" He asked, and Brian shook his head, "I just don't want this to be over before I get a chance to fuck you" He breathed, and Roger could feel a surge of heat rise in him at his words,

"D'you have condoms and lube?" He asked, and Brian's face fell, "Don't worry, I do. Hold on"- "I'll get them" Brian told him, pressing Roger back against the bed before getting up, rummaging through Roger's back until he found the aforementioned items.

He climbed back onto the bed, sitting back on his knees between Roger's legs as he poured some of the lube into his hand, "You're sure you want this?" He asked and Roger rolled his eyes,

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this, baby"

Brian leaned back down to kiss Roger again at his words. He could unpack all of that later, but for now? There were more pressing matters at hand. He pressed a long finger into Roger, noticing how the drummers hands twisted into the sheets,

"Is that alright?"

"Yeah, fuck. Keep going. Love your hands, your fingers"

Brian prepared Roger quickly, taking just enough time to make sure he wouldn't hurt him, before pulling his fingers out completely, rolling the condom onto himself after he'd torn it out of it's packet. He let out a groan as he guided his cock into Roger, taking a moment once he had pressed all the way in. God, he was coiled as tightly as a spring, and Roger.. he could come just from the sight of him alone. The drummer had his arms draped around Brian's neck and his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open in a silent moan. His flush had spread all the way down his neck, and Brian noticed he was shaking slightly with the effort it took to keep still.

"Bri, no offence, but I think I might die if you don't start moving soon" He gritted out, opening his eyes to look at Brian with such heat in his gaze that Brian couldn't help but move.

He hitched one of Roger's legs up around his hips to get a better angle, holding himself up on his forearms as he thrusted his hips, "I'm already so close, Rog, you've got no idea" He groaned, closing his eyes at the feeling of Roger's blunt nails raking down his back. He wasn't sure if he'd broken the skin, but he was pretty sure there'd be marks there regardless.

"I've wanted this for so long, Bri, wanted you.. Imagined over and over again how it'd feel to be with you, to have you press me into the mattress and fuck me like this"

Roger gasped, his head falling to the side. Brian couldn't resist pressing his lips to the long line of skin, grazing his teeth gently just over Roger's jugular.

Roger's words were dragging him even closer to the edge, the thought that the younger man had wanted him for god knows how long.. it did things to him, "You've been driving me crazy, Rog. Couldn't stop thinking about you" He breathed against the skin of his neck, wrapping his hand around Roger's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take much longer before Roger arched his back, coming across Brian's hand with a groan. The sight of it dragged Brian over the edge too and he gasped, digging his nails into the drummer's hipbones as he came. Once he had finished, he stilled for a moment to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Roger's chest.

He looked up when he felt Roger tipping his face up with his hands, smiling lazily at the younger man once he had caught his eye,

"That was.."

"I know"

Brian smiled as Roger brought their lips together again, sucking Roger's lower lip into his mouth for a moment before leaning back up. He stretched as he rolled off of him, humming in content as his back cracked.

"What are you thinking?" Roger asked as he settled against Brian's chest, running his fingers gently through the sparse hair there.

If Brian was being honest, he wasn't sure what he was thinking. All he knew was that he was perfectly content to lie here with Roger, and that he certainly wasn't trying to come up with some excuse to make his escape,

"I'm thinking.. that I'm actually alright with you kissing me"

Roger simply laughed in response, the sound sending a wave of giddiness over Brian, before he leaned up to press their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> title is from Steal my Kisses by Ben Harper.
> 
> Set in '75/'76, and I actually tried to be fairly consistent with the timeline in this one (don't @ me for including Jim this early okay I love him)
> 
> thanks again for reading :)


End file.
